


Five Times it Wasn’t What it Looked Like (and One Time it Was)

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Era, Deception, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Humor, Innuendo, Investigations, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Throne Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Or Gwaine is on a mission to find out the truth.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 572
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #381:eternity/not what it looks





	Five Times it Wasn’t What it Looked Like (and One Time it Was)

1/

Gwaine was on a mission. It had taken him a while to put two and two together, but once he finally had it all made sense.

He knew now why Merlin didn't fancy him. It wasn't that he was losing his touch or because Merlin was somehow immune to his charms. He was in love with _Arthur_. Gwaine had seen the way Merlin looked at Arthur and how Arthur looked at him in return. And it hadn't gone unnoticed by Gwaine how possessive Arthur was. He'd seen the bruises on Merlin's neck, the scarfs were a lousy disguise. They had to have come from somewhere. If only he could confirm it with his own eyes...

He crept up to the door of the prince's chambers and listened carefully. Not eavesdropping exactly, just... interested.

" _Oh..._ " came a soft moan, the voice low and tender. "Yeah, yes, _that's it..._ " 

Gwaine smiled. Too easy. He had them already. Let them deny it when he caught them in the act.

"Oh gods, _Merlin!_ You're _so good_ at that..."

Gwaine pushed open the door ready for an eyeful of Arthur and Merlin in an intimate embrace.

Merlin looked up from where he was straddling the shirtless prince, himself fully-clothed.

"Oh, hey Gwaine. Let me just finish up with Arthur's massage here and then I'll get you that potion!"

***

2/

Gwaine had been waiting for hours behind the curtain in Arthur's chambers. This time he would catch them in the act, he was certain. Surely they couldn't go _this long_ without performing some kind of sex act, especially behind closed doors. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He just need to be patient and he was sure he would be rewarded.

He heard the door open and pressed himself flat against the wall to better conceal himself.

"Honestly Arthur, I don't know how you do it. Did you really need to antagonise Lord Allwych like that? He's going to have it out for you tomorrow."

"Let him," said Arthur. "I don't care what he thinks and he certainly won't beat me in a fight."

Merlin tutted. "Now, let me have a look at it. Hmm..."

There was he rustling of clothing and Gwaine smiled. This was his chance.

"Arthur, just... I need you to... For the gods sake, stay still!" chided Merlin.

Gwaine risked a peek from behind the curtain, and there was Merlin, on his knees in front of Arthur, hands on his crotch.

"Now, hold this for me..." said Merlin, rising and getting a needle and thread from the table. 

Once he had moved, Gwaine could see Arthur was holding a rip in his trousers together. He sighed and went back into hiding. 

***

3/

The next day he followed Merlin and Arthur through the halls, ducking into alcoves and behind furniture to avoid detection. They were going fast though and barely looked around them as they hurried on along. Gwaine rubbed his hands. He had them this time, surely!

He almost cackled with joy when he noticed Merlin glancing around anxiously as they ducked into one of the servants linen cupboards. He _definitely_ had them.

He hurried closer and pressed his ear to the door to ascertain what was happening. Just to be completely sure. 

“Ow, Merlin!” exclaimed Arthur.

“Sorry!”

"Just try not to-- No, don't put it there!"

"Just look at it," said Merlin. "That's why we came here, isn't it?

Gwaine grinned.

"Oh yes, I'm looking all right. That is _perfect_. Thank you Merlin, Morgana will be delighted with her gift."

Gwaine groaned and rolled his eyes. What clueless idiots.

***

4/

Gwaine hid amongst the bushes. He was beginning to think he might have a problem. His interest in Merlin and Arthur’s love life—or lack thereof—was starting to take a serious toll on his own. But he was _so close_ to finding out the truth. He could _taste it_. 

At the shore of lake there was a pile of discarded clothing, clearly belonging to Arthur and Merlin, and boisterous voices and laughter echoed around the place.

This had to be it this time. Why else would Merlin and Arthur have taken off by themselves to this _secluded lake_ during this important visit from King Lorican? Obviously, they needed some _"alone time"_.

After a while the splashing and shouting died down, but the pile of clothing remained.

They had to be tupping. No other way about it. If it was just a simple swim then one would expect for a person to return to their clothes... And yet...

Sneaking out of his bush, Gwaine carefully made his way around the lake. He peeked down over the raised bank and then he spotted them. Two men; one blond, the other dark laying there in the sun together, both naked. But apparently sleeping in the sun. 

Gwaine grit his teeth, annoyed, and headed for home. Maybe he’d been reading too much into this. Maybe Merlin and Arthur were indeed, just close friends. And Gwaine’s inherent ability to charm the pants off anyone was broken.

***

5/

Gwaine had almost given up. But he gave himself one last chance to catch Merlin and Arthur before he gave in and accepted that, for some unknown reason, Merlin was just not into him. He owed himself one last attempt at least.

He turned the corner into the dining hall and paused just outside as he heard their voices. Or rather, the _sounds_ that they were making.

_“Uh..”_

“Ah… _Merlin…_ I…”

“No, no. I mean, yes, _yes…_ ”

Gwaine’s ears pricked up and he poked his head around the door.

There on the floor was the princess and Merlin rolling around together. 

“Merlin...” said Arthur, pining him down. “I want you to give it to me!”

“All right, all right, I’ll give it to you!” cried Merlin.

“Well, well, well…” said Gwaine, strolling in.

Arthur held his arm up high, a single sausage in his hand. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said as he held Merlin tight, pinning him down. 

***

+1

“Ah, _ah_. Yes, _oh yes!_ ” Merlin cried, as he gripped the back of the throne. 

It was the dead of night, so they knew no one would see them, which was just as well really with Gwaine sneaking around all week. It had put a real cramp in their sex lives, that was for certain. It had been fun to tease him though and make him think that he was going to catch them, though the lake had definitely been a close call.

“Oh, gods, _Merlin…_ ” groaned Arthur, helping to guide Merlin down onto his cock. “I—I—” 

The door flew open.

“I fucking knew it!” Gwaine cried out pointing at them.

“It’s not what it looks like?” said Merlin turning his head, frozen mid-thrust, Arthur’s cock still inside his arse.


End file.
